She'll Come
by Thecrazyrabidfangirl
Summary: Who said the White Knight always has to be the one to save the princess?... Raven x Starfire


**Summary: **Who said the White Knight always has to be the one to save the princess?...

**Genre(s): **Romance/Angst

**Character(s): **Raven, Starfire

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans

**Author's Notes 10/8/10:** Added some new style to this story to make it more enjoyable! Enjoy!

* * *

*** **_**She'll Come **_*****

In a dank, dark cell, deep underground, laid a lone figure. Her long, fiery red hair messily strewn out across the dirty floor.

'_Will my friends ever find me?' _she thought in despair as she stared at the wall of her cell.

Two weeks earlier the H.I.V.E. had attacked Titans' Tower in the dead of night, hoping to swiftly and silently finish off the Titans once and for all. However, they failed to get past the tower's security systems; they tripped the alarms, ruining their plan. They did manage to take a prisoner during their escape, that prisoner was the lone girl laying in the cell: Starfire.

Starfire sat up and leaned against the wall as best she could, her hands had been restrained with an eerily familiar pair of handcuffs that suppressed her powers, leaving her completely helpless. It did not matter much now, since she had sunken too far into despair to muster the emotional will to use her powers anyway.

'_Why have my friends not located me yet?' _she thought as she laid her bound arms across her folded legs. _'Perhaps they have forgotten about me…' _

As the days passed by, Starfire sunk deeper into depression; she had almost lost all hope of ever being rescued.

'_I can not imagine that my friends would have stopped their search for me…' _she thought as she rocked back and forth slightly against the wall. _'Particularly friend Raven…' _Tears welled up in her emerald eyes. _'Friend Raven can not have forgotten about me, she just can not have…'_

A sudden loud noise outside of Starfire's cell caused her to raise her head and listen hard. The sounds of combat floated into the cell, leaving her to wonder what was going on outside. There was a short silence then a loud bang as the door to her cell dented inwards. Another short silence followed before another bang rang out. The door violently flew off its hinges, flying back a short distance before clanging to the ground.

A cloaked figured stepped in through the battered doorway, her eyes blazing with white light.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire shouted excitedly as she tried to stand up, but quickly lost her balance and began to fall; her legs were unable to support her from lack of use. Raven rushed over to her and caught her before she fell. Starfire looked up at Raven and smiled as the light dissipated from her eyes.

"Where are our other friends?" she asked as Raven helped her to her feet.

"Searching the rest of the city for you," Raven replied promptly as a tiny small graced her features. Starfire looked slightly surprised.

"You came to rescue me by yourself then?" she asked quietly. Raven lowered her head slightly, obscuring her face beneath her hood.

"Yes," she replied softly. Starfire abruptly pressed her body against Raven's in a weak hug. Raven was surprised but said nothing, only pulling her hood further down to hide her increasingly deepening blush.

Without a word, Raven scooped Starfire up into her arms bridal style. She recited her mantra, her body becoming encased in glowing black energy, and she shot up from the floor. She phased through the ceiling and countless layers of earth and the H.I.V.E. complex. Finally she passed through the surface and soared up into the sky, turned, and began flying back towards Titans' Tower.

"I am most joyous that it was you that came to rescue me, friend Raven," Starfire whispered as she snuggled against Raven, relishing the comforting warmth that was coming from her. She slowly drifted off to sleep in Raven's arms, exhausted from her ordeal.

**END**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Commentary:** This story has been sitting around my computer for nearly two years and I finally decided to fix it up and post it for you Raven/Starfire fans out there. I am without a beta reader still and I hope my spelling/grammar/plot/writing isn't too bad due to that. Hope y'all enjoy. All feedback is happily welcomed.


End file.
